


Creature of the Night

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creature of the Night

** Title: ** **Creature of the Night**  
 **Author** **:**     
 **Pairings/characters:** Clark, Lex, Clex  
 **Rating:** PG Everyone keeps their clothes on in this one folks.   
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Prompts:** Captivity  
 **For:** Clex Bingo /     
 **Short summary:** I"m a BIG horror fan and when I ran across this photo I knew I wanted to use it for Captivity. Evil Vampire Lex captures the Lederhosen wearing vampire killer and chains him to the table in his lab. He is going to do all kinds of evil sexual things to him once he can figure how to take the damn lederhosen off.   


 

[ ](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Smallville%20Drawing%20Mannips/?action=view&current=ClexCaptivityframe.jpg)


End file.
